


Do You Know Why Today is Our Birthday?

by Tsukikoneko



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Birthdays, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drinking, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-05 23:56:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1836826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukikoneko/pseuds/Tsukikoneko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two chapters of pure fluff that I wrote for a friend!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Birthday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heavensong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavensong/gifts).



> I wrote this as a gift for my friend on her birthday a year ago! It's really short, but I don't think more really needed to be added. Enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today is the day Monsieur and Madame Thenardier celebrate the day they dubbed their birthday.

Of course, they'd both long forgotten their birthdays. In their younger, poverty stricken days priority lied with staying alive rather than remembering dates. Still, now that they owned an inn and every once in a while wealth fell into their hands, they decided to take a day out of the year to celebrate themselves. The date was actually their wedding anniversary and when Monsieur Thenardier was especially inebriated near the later hours of the night he would always wrap his arms around his wife and spout some nonsense about today being their birthday because their lives did not truly begin until they'd met each other. His wife, who might have swooned at the words had they been written in one of her romance novels scoffed at the smell of liquor on his breath and shoved him away with a laugh and a faint blush. She was still a woman who loved romance at heart, even if the gesture was only given because of alcohol consumption. They would throw an exceptionally rowdy party on their 'birthday' and toast to themselves and loot and drink and sing and, though it was not exactly different from their other days, they took to heart that today it was for them.  
  
On this 'birthday' he was shaken awake by his wife, as per the usual. He groggily rose from the floor, absentmindedly shaking a small fraction of dust from the coat he'd worn the previous day. He grumbled quietly as he started to attend to his daily routine, that was until the date sprang into his memory. Dropping whatever he'd been holding onto, he rushed over to his wife, wrapping his arms around her and smashing a kiss against her lips. She looked an aggravated a little flustered as he pulled away. Grinning, he reached toward the shelf behind her, taking a bottle and a large swig from it before shouting “Happy birthday, Love!”  
  
Rolling her eyes, the corners of her mouth turned slightly upward, “Is it today already?”  
  
“Of course! I never forget!” He patted her roughly on the back and put the bottle to her lips, forcing her to drink from it as well. She laughed, a lighter laugh than usual and pushed past her husband.  
  
“That doesn't mean the work doesn't have to get done.”  
  
“Work indeed. Today's a party!!” He saw their young daughter, Eponine start her way down the stairs, wiping the sleep from her eyes. “Eponine!” He rushed over to his cherished daughter, picking her up and spinning her around. She giggled and wriggled her arms and legs about before he set her down.  
  
The day moved along with constant celebration and the married couple had quite a lot of fun and got a little too drunk. As the day neared an end, she threw her arms around her husband's neck. “Do you know why today is our birthday?” He asked.  
  
Though she knew the answer, she played along, “Why?”  
  
“Because neither one of us truly was born until we met each other!” She laughed at the same stupid, old thing he said every year, “I love you. No one else would do.” This statement was new. It caught her off guard and a rosy blush filled her cheeks, accompanying the flush of her drunken state. She then planted a kiss on her husband's lips before he scooped her up off her feet and began to carry her up to their bedroom.  
  
“But I haven’t finished closing up!” She blurted out.  
  
“What worse crooks could show up than us?” He laughed and didn't let his wife down. She sighed and shook her head, smiling, almost sweetly up at the man carrying her. The man she married. The man she loved in all of her wickedness and who loved her in all of his.


	2. Husband and Wife

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just cute cuddling in bed fluff that I wrote for my friend again! I figured it made more sense to just post it as a second chapter to this since they're both just short fluff anyway.

Though the Thenardiers had been married for quite a long time now, they rarely seemed to find themselves sleeping on the same bed. So tonight, felt to him like a special occasion. Tonight he wasn't passed out in the entrance hall. Tonight he found himself laying down on their shabbily made bed. He found it hard to get to sleep, the bed not being one made to accommodate for men of his height made his legs just barely hang over the side if he did not bend at his knees. He might have considered leaving, but even this was more comfortable than the floor he tended to spend the nights on. Warmer too by far.

His wife came to bed not long after, she took a bit longer making sure things were in order for the most part. As she stretched, he could hear her bones crack. He thought briefly of making some sort of joke about her age, women did hate to be reminded of their age, but held his tongue. She wouldn't think twice about throwing him out and he was too tired to fight if he could help it. She slipped into the bed, pulling her fair share of the blanket over her and turned, looking over her shoulder to look at him.

“Not a lot of room with you here.” She said.

“Oh well… we’ll just have to huddle up.” He said rolling over and positioning himself closer to her. “Warmer this way too.”

“Get off.” She placed her hand on his face and gave it a push, though she laughed playfully.

“Come on~” He wrapped his arms tightly around his wife, holding her close against his chest and placing a surprisingly gentle kiss on the top of her head.

“You oaf.” She sighed, pinching roughly onto his nose. “Just go to sleep. We've still got work tomorrow.” And with that said she unconsciously nestled her head neatly into her husband’s chest and closed her eyes.

He was almost shocked by the loving act of his wife, but it was far from unwelcome. He pulled the blanket up over the two of them, draping on of his lanky legs over her own for his own comfort and well asleep with a smile on his face.


End file.
